


Passion for Publication

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>so, i am gonna start a thing where a one-shot is based off of a song! so the first one is Passion for Publication by Anarbor, which kinda sums up Dean Winchester perfectly! So, hope you like it!</p><p>x em</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion for Publication

**It's the calming before the storm Alcohol sits nicely in your stomach warm When you wake up hungover You wish you were sober**

When Dean had a good day, he knew it wouldn't last. So he drowned himself with alcohol. That was his answer to everything. He couldn't see the future or anything, but he knew that he couldn't take this anymore. He would always wake up with the feeling of getting drunk, because he hated everything. Everything about himself and the situation he was in. _The role he was born to play._

**It's the low before the high It's been so long you thought you would die And when you wake up hungover You wish you were sober**

Dean had to constantly remind himself, that whatever state he was in, it had to get better somehow. Usually, nothing changed. He would always feel like a ball and chain on Sam and Cas. He felt like a child, needing to be watched and kept up after. So, he would drown himself and hope to forget everything.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this! please leave a comment! and maybe you could go check out my other one shot!! 
> 
> ☆〜（ゝ。∂）
> 
> x em


End file.
